El Cielo en tus Ojos
by Syarehn Lodbrok
Summary: Después de un accidente Kagami pierde temporalmente la vista, sin embargo, no estará solo en el proceso de rehabilitación. Hay alguien acompañándolo y no lo abandonará hasta que esté recuperado.
1. Capítulo Único

_En lugar de "Syarehŋ" mi nick debería ser "la chica de los retrasos" (sí, mentales también). No tengo perdón, yo lo sé. Debía publicar el 19 pero soy lenta y torpe. ¡Lo siento de verdad!_

 _Agradecimientos especiales a mi amada Leana. Linda, no sé qué haría sin tu apoyo y ayuda. ¡Eres un amor! Gracias por soportar mis dudas, quejas e irritante voz. ¡Te adoro!_

 _Y no voy a decir nada más porque sé que daría spoiler, así que a todas mis adoradas AoKa-Lovers, espero que disfruten esta locura._

.

* * *

.

 **EL CIELO EN TUS OJOS**

. »« .

.

 _"Eres demasiado bueno para ser cierto, no puedo dejar de mirarte._

 _Eres como el cielo al tacto, quiero abrazarte más..."_

.

 _Can't take my eyes off you_ cover de **Muse**

.

.

No fue consciente del momento preciso en que ocurrió el impacto. La última vez que había mirado el semáforo éste estaba dándole el paso, por lo que entre eso y su prisa por llegar al entrenamiento no notó el vehículo a toda velocidad que pasó por alto todo señalamiento y que no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando lo arrolló, lanzándolo a varios metros del punto exacto del accidente.

Le era difícil determinar si aquello había sido un sueño, sólo sabía que justo en ese momento se encontraba en algún lugar, rodeado por una oscuridad abrumadora y temible que le impedía ver si quiera su mano frente a él. Se sentía como en una bruma espesa que le hacía sentir las extremidades demasiado pesadas como para moverlas con libertad. Tampoco sentía nada a su alrededor a pesar de tener la idea de estar caminando con los brazos extendidos para intentar sentir algo, sin embargo no percibía nada. No había nada más que oscuridad y silencio.

No tenía idea tampoco de cómo o por qué había llegado a ese lugar o del tiempo que llevaba en ese sitio. Quiso abrir los ojos y salir de aquella penumbra pero no podía. No había nada a lo que aferrarse y eso disparaba de forma alarmante sus nervios. Sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza y desespero mientras su propia incertidumbre y miedo lo corroían tortuosamente.

— _Lo tenemos de vuelta. —_ Escuchó que decía una difusa voz a la distancia y de forma distorsionada—. _Sólo queda esperar a que despierte para saber si hay algún traumatismo de otra índole._

¿Qué significaba eso?

Las voces continuaban su charla y pronto comenzó a percibir más sonidos, aunque todos ellos eran ecos lejanos que apenas si reconocía como sonidos tal vez cotidianos. Los más notorios eran los pasos y el monitor de signos vitales, pero éste último tenía de cotidiano lo mismo que un tigre rondando en la ciudad. Entonces lo entendió: estaba en un hospital. El accidente había sido real y su entrenadora lo golpearía por no asistir al entrenamiento.

.

. »« .

.

La contabilización del tiempo estando en la penumbra era imposible y sólo se hacía una idea a partir de las conversaciones que captaba de los quienes suponía eran los médicos y enfermeras.

Con el paso de los días –o quizá era meses o incluso podrían ser simplemente horas– las voces comenzaron a ser más claras y cercanas. Igualmente y de forma paulatina, sentía que la bruma a su alrededor desaparecía, aligerando con ello su cuerpo pero también trayendo consigo un punzante dolor en diversas zonas y acentuándose cada vez más, siendo el dolor de cabeza el más intenso de todos.

La oscuridad era el único factor constante en ese punto de su vida.

Quería abrir los ojos y levantarse pero ya se había resignado a no tener control sobre su cuerpo a pesar de sentirlo por lo que intentarlo era más como una forma de entretenimiento que una verdadera meta. Sin embargo, esa mañana lo logró.

—¡Doctor, está despierto! _—_ Escuchó que anunciaba una voz femenina mientras percibía pasos apresurados acercándose. Luego la gruesa voz del médico llegó hasta sus oídos mucho más nítida y con una claridad con la que nunca antes –incluso previo al accidente– había percibido los sonidos.

—Es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta, Kagami —dijo el médico—. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Adolorido. —Fue la primera palabra que vino a su mente cuando sintió mucho más patente el dolor en todo el cuerpo—. No soporto la cabeza.

—Es normal —contestó el médico—. Tus arterias temporales están inflamadas. Ya hemos realizado una tomografía y no es nada de gravedad, sin embargo necesitábamos que despertaras para realizar el diagnóstico completo. Ahora, dime ¿cómo está tu visión? ¿Nítida, borrosa…?

Taiga quiso enarcar una ceja pero no pudo ya que le dolía, así que se limitó a hacer una mueca de molestia con los labios.

—¡¿Y cómo voy a saberlo si tengo los ojos cerrados?! ¡No puedo abrirlos! —se quejó. El médico y la enfermera se miraron sin saber qué decir.

—Kagami —comenzó el doctor después de unos tortuosos minutos—, tus ojos están abiertos.

El pelirrojo lo habría mirado como quien mira a un arlequín en tanga por la calle de haber podido hacerlo. Eso sonaba a broma y definitivamente debía serlo. ¿Cómo iba a tener los ojos abiertos y no poder ver nada aun así? ¡Qué tontería!

Pero entonces la realidad cayó sobre él tan fuerte y tajantemente que no terminó de sopesarla ni siquiera cuando sus manos se movieron bruscamente hasta su rostro a pesar del dolor que sentía al elevar los brazos. Sus dedos tantearon torpemente su frente y la sintió hinchada pero aun con el temor acelerándole la respiración bajó apresuradamente sus dígitos hasta palpar sus ojos sintiéndolos parpadear; estaban abiertos.

Ahogó un grito de frustración y miedo. ¡Sus ojos estaban abiertos y aun así estaba atrapado en aquella horrible oscuridad! Sintió su universo cuarteándose mientras él perdía piso. ¿¡Estaba ciego!? ¿Eso era lo que el médico estaba insinuando? No. No podía creerlo, se negaba a hacerlo.

El médico comenzó a hablar pero Taiga estaba demasiado perdido en la aterradora idea de no volver a ver jamás, de vivir para siempre entre las tinieblas. Pero para su tranquilidad el médico le explicó que aquello era una situación temporal, que en cuanto sus venas se desinflamaran y dejarán circular la sangre hacia sus ojos recobraría la vista.

Sin embargo, aun con las respectivas explicaciones, ese día no quiso hablar con nadie. Ni siquiera aceptó las visitas de Kuroko o Tatsuya pues lo que menos deseaba era su lástima o ser una molestia. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la idea.

El médico le había dicho que le enviaría un cuidador para que lo ayudara de forma temporal pero no quería sentirse dependiente de nadie.

El resto de la tarde la pasó pensando aún sin querer hacerlo realmente. Estaba asustado y le aterraba que lo que el médico había catalogado como un par de días se convirtiera en años o en toda una vida. ¡No podría! ¿Cómo estudiaría? ¿Cómo jugaría baloncesto? ¿¡Cómo viviría!?

Esa situación era horrible y caótica, y él, él se sentía incapaz de afrontarla.

De repente escuchó algo abriéndose con una lentitud parsimoniosa, casi imperceptible, y después unos sedosos pasos acercándose, tan cautelosos que bien podrían ser producto de su imaginación.

Pero también lo inundó una sensación de extraña familiaridad, una que en más de una ocasión le hizo sentir acompañado aunque él se supiera solo. Aquello le ocurría cuando estaba triste o decaído y con menos intensidad pero siempre presente, en los momentos de plenitud y alegría.

Ahora volvía a tener esa impresión pero el hecho de no poder cerciorarse visualmente de que estaba solo lo ponía en alerta y a la defensiva. ¿Y si de verdad había alguien? ¿Por qué no le hablaba? ¿Por qué se ocultaba? ¿Quería hacerle algo?

¡Se sentía como un paranoico! Pero era un paranoico con justificación.

Sintió algo de viento, lo cual le hizo pensar que la ventana estaba abierta. También notó que había algo moviéndose en el aire, algo que se agitaba con cadenciosa suavidad y sigilo. Quizá sólo eran las cortinas moviéndose.

Sin embargo la incertidumbre lo mataba. ¡No podía seguir así! Pero si le hablaba a la nada se sentiría estúpido aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que si alguien había entrado de forma tan discreta se atreviera a contestarle. Resopló con pesadez sin saber qué hacer, pero al final terminó diciéndose que si algo pasaba podía sencillamente gritar –por muy patético y humillante que le resultara–.

—¡Sé que hay alguien aquí! —dijo Taiga tratando de sonar seguro y molesto —. Siento tu presencia, ¿quién carajo eres? —cuestionó, incómodo y buscando ocultar lo vulnerable que se sentía en realidad—. Si no contestas activaré la alarma de emergencia —amenazó, colocando la mano en donde recordaba que estaba el botón.

—Qué paranoico —contestó una voz grave y con un toque de diversión impregnado en sus palabras—. Y el botón está aquí, tonto.

No supo en qué momento el extraño se había acercado tanto o si siempre estuvo así de cerca pero no pudo evitar tensarse al sentir la cálida mano que tomó la suya para colocarla al otro lado de donde la tenía, permitiéndole palpar el botón de emergencia.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió Taiga, alejando su mano de golpe—. ¿El médico encargado?

—No —afirmó la voz después de unos segundos que le indicaron a Taiga que había dudado de la respuesta—. En realidad sólo vine a vigilar a un paranoico que tuvo un accidente y tiene ceguera temporal —ironizó.

—Así que eres el cuidador —dedujo Taiga—. ¿No pudieron enviar a alguien que no entre como si fuera un ladrón? —reclamó—. ¿Y cuánto llevas aquí? ¿Por qué permaneciste callado?

—Tranquilízate ¿quieres? —pidió su cuidador en tono divertido—. Tenías los ojos cerrados y pensé que estabas dormido hasta que hablaste —explicó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—Aún no me dices desde hace cuánto llegaste —le recordó Taiga con desconfianza.

—No podría decirlo con precisión —le aseguró el chico—. Tal vez he estado aquí desde siempre —comentó entre risas.

—Qué idiota. Exijo que venga el médico y me confirme tu identidad. ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre! No confío en ti, exijo otro cuidador. —Se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Siempre eres así de exigente? —inquirió el visitante—. Además, yo no pedí estar a cargo de ti, no te creas importante. Las órdenes vienen de arriba y yo sólo debo obedecerlas, así que cállate y quédate quieto mientras te cambio las vendas.

—¡No vas a acercarte a mí hasta que no venga alguien a confirmar lo que acabas de decir! —amenazó Taiga, retrocediendo como pudo hasta el borde contrario de la cama.

—¡No seas infantil! No voy a hacerte nada, idiota. Ahora déjame cambiar tus vendas y ni se te ocurra forcejear o hacer algo estúpido; tus arterias están inflamadas y cualquier mal golpe podría ser fatal —le reprendió.

Taiga gruñó al darle algo de razón a aquel extraño. Lo que menos quería era agravar su ya desolada situación, así que optó por quedarse quieto mientras el chico comenzaba a quitarle las vendas con suavidad. Y nuevamente la sensación de familiaridad y confort se hizo presente al sentir el tacto de aquellas manos en su frente y el aliento fresco del chico tan cerca de su rostro.

—Por cierto, soy Aomine Daiki —se presentó por fin el dueño de aquella voz.

—Kagami Taiga —dijo él también.

—Ya lo sé —se burló Daiki—. No sólo me lo dijeron cuando me asignaron a ti, lo dice también tu puerta y por si fuera poco, tienes un gafete.

—¡Pues entonces lamento ser cortés y haberme presentado! —bramó Taiga indignado.

—No me convencen tus disculpas —contestó Daiki con voz jocosa.

—Quiero un cambio de cuidador —volvió a decir el pelirrojo, intentando cruzarse de brazos pero fallando al tener uno conectado a la máquina de signos vitales. Las risas de Daiki no se hicieron esperar.

—No creo que me cambien —le dijo Aomine entre risas—. Estamos escasos y el jefe no está para cumplir caprichos.

—¡Estoy pagando por un servicio, claro que puedo exigir caprichos! —se quejó.

—Haz lo que quieras entonces, pero dudo mucho que te hagan caso, y si dejaras de moverte quizá cambiarte las vendas sería la tarea sencilla que se supone que es.

Ese había sido el inicio del caos, pues su orgullo le decía que prefería comprarse un perro guía antes de estar a merced de Aomine Daiki, pues a pesar de la extraña sensación de confort que le transmitía el chico, Taiga aún no confiaba en él.

Esa noche había decidido conversar con el médico al respecto para negociar un cambio, no obstante, sus planes se vinieron abajo en cuanto entró la enfermera con la comida y malas noticias.

—Justo hoy era su último día laboral —le dijo una voz femenina cuando él preguntó por su médico encargado—. Está de vacaciones y regresa en una semana. Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, mañana que te den de alta tu cuidador te llevará a casa.

—Ese es el problema. Quisiera confirmar la identidad de mi cuidador. No confió en él —aseveró Taiga con seriedad.

Escuchó la suave risa de la enfermera y le pareció que en su estadía, tanto consciente como inconsciente, no había escuchado esa voz antes.

—Por supuesto que debes estar desconfiado, es normal. Déjame revisar tu expediente, ahí debe decir a quien te asignaron —explicó la chica y tras eso Taiga escuchó sus pasos acercándose a los pies de la cama así como el sonido de hojas moviéndose—. Aquí está —dijo ella con voz triunfal—. Aomine Daiki se encargará de ti. Y si te deja un poco más tranquilo, puedo decirte que lo conozco. Somos amigos desde hace tanto que ya no sabría decir la fecha con exactitud —comentó divertida, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo—. Es un buen chico, algo tosco y burlón pero de buenos sentimientos. Estás en buenas manos, te lo aseguro.

Aquellas palabras lo habían tranquilizado un poco. Al menos sabía que si algo le ocurría, el hospital tenía registros de aquel sujeto y que alguien allí lo conocía. Sin embargo, sentirse dependiente era ahora su mayor conflicto. Él solo podría hacer las cosas sin la necesidad de alguien a su lado y por ello decidió que levantarse sería la prueba perfecta de que podía cuidar de sí mismo.

Se sintió orgulloso cuando logró estar de pie y su confianza aumentó al tomar el porta-suero para comenzar a avanzar hacia la derecha, justo donde recordaba que estaba el baño. Sonrió victorioso. No necesitaba de nadie. O eso se dijo hasta antes de estrellarse de lleno contra la pared.

—No deberías hacer cosas estúpidas en ese estado —dijo la familiar voz de Daiki resonando en la habitación con seriedad—. Te dije que seré quien te cuide y al parecer eso implica cuidarte de ti mismo. —Taiga sintió las manos del chico tomándolo de los hombros y él trató de fingir que el golpe del concreto contra su nariz y dedos del pie no le dolían ni un poco—. Es una suerte que no te hayas golpeado la cabeza o estarías en problemas. ¿A dónde planeabas ir? —cuestionó mientras se cercioraba de que, en efecto, su cabeza estuviese bien.

El pelirrojo exhaló frustrado. ¡Ni siquiera eso podía hacer! ¡Qué deprimente!. Se sentía como un completo inútil y aquello, después de ser alguien tan independiente, le dolía en el orgullo.

Tardó en contestar porque la vergüenza y molestia lo superaban pero terminó cediendo al pensar que sería más patético no llegar al baño, pero Daiki, contrario a lo que Taiga pensaba, lo llevó hasta el aseo sin burlarse de él, indicándole en donde estaba cada cosa y dándole la privacidad que necesitaba al salir del baño y esperarlo afuera.

Taiga sonrió un poco, tal vez Daiki no era tan molesto como pensaba y quizá era una mejor opción aceptar lo que le brindaba su seguro a causar molestias a terceros u obligar a sus padres a viajar a Japón sólo para hacerse cargo de él.

Además, por lo que Satsuki, la enfermera, le había explicado, los cuidadores estaban en dos categorías: quienes trabajaban oficialmente para el hospital y quienes lo hacían de forma voluntaria. En ambos casos el hospital proveía de un intercomunicador tanto al paciente como al cuidador para que se mantuvieran en contacto. Generalmente éste servicio se prestaba a personas que vivieran solas y no contaran con la ayuda de alguien más, o bien, si el propio paciente lo requería. Los horarios eran variados ya que los términos se acordaban entre el paciente y el cuidador.

También le había dicho que si se sentía muy incómodo con quien le había sido asignado podrían cambiarlo, pero que de momento tenían escaso personal, de modo que tenía mucho que planear con Daiki.

—¿Sigues ahí o te quedaste dormido? —se escuchó la voz de Daiki al otro lado de la puerta. Taiga habría rodado los ojos de poder hacerlo. ¡Era tan molesto! Pero aun así seguía sintiendo algo en él que le daba cierto aire de confianza, aunado a que se sentía un poco más tranquilo después de la charla con Satsuki—. No es que quiera apresurar a tu vejiga pero en unos minutos llegará el taxi que nos llevará a tu casa —le anunció indiferente pero la intención de molestarlo era casi palpable.

Satsuki llegó minutos después para darle las indicaciones médicas a Daiki, y la confianza con la que se trataban ayudaba a Taiga a sentirse un poco más cómodo con la idea de tener al chico cerca.

Por otro lado, el camino a casa fue tranquilo aunque a Kagami le parecía sumamente frustrante no poder mirar el paisaje –aunque fueran casas y edificios– como era su costumbre al viajar. Pero al llegar al departamento del pelirrojo, comenzó la tortura. Taiga se negó rotundamente a subir al segundo piso en el elevador, por lo que tropezaba cada dos o tres escalones, siendo detenido por Daiki para que no cayera. Luego, al estar frente a la puerta, se frustró más al no recordar cómo era la llave de su casa, si la veía por supuesto que la reconocería pero ésta no tenía ninguna seña particular frente al resto de las llaves por lo que Daiki tuvo que probar una por una hasta dar con la indicada.

Durante el tiempo que permanecieron fuera los vecinos del pelirrojo se acercaron al pelirrojo cuando lo vieron envuelto como momia y si algo estaba logrando alterar de más a Taiga era la lástima que detectaba en las voces de éstos.

Una vez dentro, Daiki intentó ayudarle a sentarse en el sillón pero Taiga se negó, sintiéndose más confiado al saberse en casa pues era el lugar que mejor conocía y le parecía imposible que algo ocurriera.

Avanzó a pasos tranquilos hacia la sala en un acto de autosuficiencia pero tropezó con la mesa de centro al no ser consciente de las distancias, provocando la caída de los libros y un par de vasos que estaban sobre ella. Quiso levantar las cosas pero terminó tropezando de nuevo, esta vez con uno de los libros caídos mientras sentía que la gravedad lo llamaba. Sin embargo, los firmes brazos de Daiki detuvieron su caída.

Taiga apretó los puños completamente frustrado. ¡Pero si estaba en su casa! Se suponía que conocía bien ese espacio. Se alejó de Daiki con un movimiento brusco, enojado como escasas veces se había sentido.

—Es normal —dijo Daiki acercándose a él de nuevo—. Aún no calculas bien las distancias pero ya lo harás —intentó tranquilizarlo.

—¡No quiero hacerlo! —explotó Taiga—. ¡Esta situación es estúpida! ¡Y no quiero acostumbrarme!

—Es temporal —le recordó Daiki, atrayéndolo hacia él y envolviéndolo con sus brazos en un reconfortante gesto—. El médico dijo que sólo será una semana como máximo, pero necesitas aprender a moverte sin complicaciones durante esos días.

Taiga suspiró resignado, repitiéndose que no era una situación permanente y a pesar de ser un desconocido, la sinceridad de aquel abrazo era evidente por lo que, necesitado de ese apoyo, correspondió pasando sus brazos a la espalda ajena.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó el pelirrojo al sentir algo abultado y suave en ella. Aomine se alejó de inmediato.

—Es mi mochila, idiota, deja de manosearla —contestó Daiki alterado, pero regresando de inmediato a su habitual tono de burla. —Ahora déjate de tonterías. Te llevaré al baño para que te des una ducha y te quites el olor a hospital.

Pese a lo incómodo que le resultaba al pelirrojo que alguien le indicara en dónde estaba cada puerta y objeto, el hecho de que Daiki lo hiciera de aquella forma tan sarcástica le restaba dramatismo a la situación pues prefería eso a la lástima demostrada por sus vecinos.

Esa misma tarde arreglaron que Daiki iría a su casa por las mañanas y por las noches para encargarse de los medicamentos y las cosas que el pelirrojo pudiera necesitar, desde las más básicas como asegurarse de que llevara la ropa bien colocada hasta encargarse de la comida.

.

. »« .

.

La primera noche solo fue terrible. Taiga no paraba de escuchar sonidos en su casa, a veces suaves pisadas o la respiración tranquila de alguien más justo ahí, dentro de su propia habitación, haciéndole siniestra compañía, así como el suave murmullo de las cortinas meciéndose –o al menos eso era lo que él intuía que era, pues sonaba como tela al viento–.

Se reacomodó más de una vez en su cama, intranquilo, alerta y asustado al no tener idea de si había alguien allí o no. Entonces la suave brisa de algo moviéndose cerca de él le hizo arrebujarse entre las sábanas hasta cubrirse la cabeza cual niño asustado, esperando cualquier movimiento o ruido más revelador para llamar a Daiki por el intercomunicador, sin embargo, en algún punto de la noche, el cansancio fue más fuerte y se quedó dormido sin notarlo.

Cuando volvió a despertar lo primero que escuchó fueron ruidos en la cocina y se sentó de inmediato en la cama. ¡Definitivamente había alguien en su casa! Y al no saber qué hora era comenzó a entrar en pánico, por lo que tomó el intercomunicador y llamó a Daiki.

 _—¿Qué ocurre?_ —preguntó la masculina voz del cuidador al otro lado de la línea.

—Creo que alguien entró en mi casa —dijo Taiga en susurros—. Debes venir ahora y llamar a la policía.

 _—¿Cómo sabes que hay alguien?_ —cuestionó Daiki de nuevo.

—¡Porque lo estoy escuchando caminar en la cocina y mover cosas, idiota! —le regañó todavía susurrando.

En ese instante la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe haciendo al pelirrojo brincar del susto y soltar el intercomunicador. Su corazón estaba trabajando a todo lo que daba y la parálisis se adueñó de él. El intruso lo había descubierto.

—Soy yo, tonto —apenas si pudo decir Daiki debido a la risa que le provocaba ver la reacción de Taiga.

—¡¿Pe…?! ¿Cómo…? —tartamudeó Taiga—. ¡Imbécil! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste antes que eras tú?! —bramó furioso y recomponiéndose del susto.

—Lo siento. —Su disculpa perdió todo valor al ser dicha entre risas—. No pude evitarlo.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Creí que eras un ladrón o algo peor!

—Ya dije que lo siento pero cuando llegué seguías dormido y no quise despertarte —explicó Daiki, revolviendo el cabello carmesí para restarle importancia al asunto—. Levántate, el desayuno está casi listo.

Y tras eso salió de la habitación dejando a Taiga confundido y recriminándose pues en lugar de sentirse molesto aquel sencillo gesto lo hacía sonreír sin razón aparente.

.

Kagami salió de la habitación sin esfuerzo después de pelearse con los botones de una camisa. Al principio le había parecido tonto y hasta humillante tener que marcar cosas con determinadas texturas, para facilitar el reconocimiento de éstas así como su desplazamiento por la casa. Daiki había dejado libres los espacios en los que el pelirrojo pudiera tener algún accidente y le había enseñado diversos trucos para identificar cosas e incluso voces. A decir verdad, la ayuda del chico era más que útil y Kagami se sentía un poco menos dependiente que en el hospital.

Llegó a la cocina y tanteó las sillas y la mesa, sentándose sobre ésta última por costumbre.

—Ey, tus huevos están sobre la mesa —dijo Daiki con tono neutral. Taiga se sonrojó violentamente sin saber qué decir, boqueando y bajándose de inmediato de la madera mientras escuchaba las sonoras carcajadas de Daiki—. Satsuki ya no pude decir que el indecente soy yo —rio con más fuerza—. Los huevos estrellados están sobre la mesa —aclaró.

El sonrojo de Taiga aumentó visiblemente al igual que las carcajadas de Aomine, hasta que el pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos.

—No es gracioso —le recriminó.

—Oh, claro que lo es. Eres un sucio. ¡Quién lo diría de ti! —continuó burlándose.

—¡Y tú eres el peor cuidador que pudieron haberme asignado!

—Cómo sea. —Daiki le restó importancia—. Sólo no te sientes en la comida; cómela.

Taiga apenas si degustó el primer bocado cuando escupió todo tratando de eliminar aquel horrible sabor de sus papilas gustativas.

—¿¡Quieres matarme!? —cuestionó Taiga, tosiendo y buscando agua al tanteo—. ¿Qué clase de aberración era eso?

—¡No exageres , Bakagami! No sabe tan mal. —Daiki tomó un poco y lo ingirió, tosiendo al instante y buscando agua también. Era demasiada pimienta, tanto que picaba. Aomine carraspeó. Era cierto, él jamás había tenido la necesidad de cocinar y ahora que lo hacía se daba cuenta de que era un asco para eso. Entonces vio al pelirrojo tomar su bastón y levantarse—. ¿A dónde vas?

—A prepararme algo. No esperarás que me indigeste con eso —dijo Taiga, avanzando como podía hacia la cocina. Daiki le dio alcance de inmediato.

—Te ayudaré con eso.

Ninguno de los dos se esperaba estar en una situación así. ¿Cocinando juntos? Era tan hilarante y vergonzoso que no se atrevieron a hacer burla del tema, se limitaban a trabajar "juntos": Kagami pedía los ingredientes y cantidades mientras Daiki se encargaba de hacer las cosas.

—Pásame el perejil —pidió Taiga y Daiki tomó un par de ramitas y se las tendió. El pelirrojo las olfateó de cerca al sentir la textura de las hojas. Luego buscó con su mano la cara de Daiki para asegurarse de su ubicación y lo golpeó con las ramas en la cara—. ¡Idiota, esto es cilantro!

Daiki resopló mientras se sobaba la frente y miraba a Taiga con reproche.

—¿Y cuál es la maldita diferencia? ¡Se ven iguales!

—¡Claro que no! Hasta yo que no veo sé la diferencia —le reprendió el pelirrojo.

Daiki gruñó sin saber qué contestar pero se dirigió de nuevo hacia las legumbres y tomó otra rama.

—Toma. —Y tras dársela dio un paso atrás por si Kagami quería volver a golpearlo, pero al parecer ésa si era la rama correcta.

Esa sería definitivamente la última vez que Daiki intentara hacer algo en la cocina.

.

. »« .

.

La mañana siguiente Taiga aceptó pasarla con Kuroko y el resto del equipo de baloncesto, por lo que sólo estuvo unos minutos con Daiki. Pero aun así éste regresó por la noche, llevando consigo un dominó. Al principio Taiga se sintió ofendido pero más tarde se dio cuenta de que bastaba con tocar las fichas y sentir los orificios para saber cuál era cada una.

—¡Tres de cinco! —exigió Daiki comenzando a revolver las fichas—. No puedo creer que vayas ganando.

—Más te vale no estar perdiendo a propósito —se quejó Taiga, escuchando cómo las piezas se movían sobre la mesa hasta que percibió el sonido de una cayendo al suelo. Por acto reflejo se inclinó a tomarla y se sintió maravillado al dar con ella siguiendo sólo el sonido producido por el choque.

—Tu oído se está desarrollando bastante —acotó Daiki, tomando la ficha de la manos del pelirrojo cuando éste se la entregó.

El contacto hizo a ambos sonreír alargando a propósito el roce hasta que Daiki volvió a su trabajo de revolver las fichas.

El resultado final resultó a favor de Taiga, cuyo premio sería ir al día siguiente a comer al Maji Burguer.

—¿Tienes el comunicador a la mano? —preguntó Daiki antes de marcharse.

—Sí, mamá. —Taiga tomó el aparato de la bolsa de su pijama.

—Sigue burlándote y mañana tus hamburguesas estarán adulteradas —anunció Aomine serio pero con ese tono divertido y sarcástico que lo caracterizaba—. Te llevaré a la cama —dijo, tomándolo suavemente de la cintura para guiarlo. Ambos sabían que aquel agarre no era necesario pero se sentía tan bien que todo pasó a segundo plano—. Trata de no tropezarte con nada si te levantas al baño. No quiero encontrarme mañana con un cadáver maloliente —bromeó mientras colocaba las mantas sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, arropándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¡Cierra la boca, idiota! —dijo Taiga avergonzado por las acciones de su cuidador pero más aún por disfrutarlas tanto—. Y también cierra las ventanas antes de irte.

Daiki rio ante la actitud del pelirrojo y comenzó a cerrar las ventanas para luego despedirse de Taiga. Y cuando éste escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrándose supo que estaba completamente solo en casa.

Kagami cayó dormido en poco tiempo pero la necesidad de ir al baño lo despertó.

Hizo un gesto de inconformidad al no saber cuánto había dormido pero aun así se levantó de la cama con cuidado, tomando el bastón que Daiki le había dado desde el primer día. .

Tanteó el suelo hallando sus pantuflas, pero en su condición actual prefería estar descalzo y sentir así la superficie que pisaba. Avanzó once pasos siguiendo la dirección de su cama y siete a la derecha, justo como Daiki le había enseñado a hacer para tener mayor control del espacio. Extendió la mano y no tardó nada en encontrar la perilla. La giró y comenzó a avanzar hasta el baño pero un extraño ruido lo hizo tensarse.

Una brisa suave llegó hasta él y el sonido de algo moviéndose se hizo ligeramente más notorio. Definitivamente sonaba como tela, como algo suave meciéndose con la brisa, sin embargo Daiki había cerrado las ventanas, y él justamente le había pedido aquello para evitar esos sonidos. ¿Habría olvidado alguna?

De pronto la extraña sensación de no estar solo lo puso en alerta una vez más. ¿Y si alguien había entrado? Se sintió tentado a llamar a Daiki con el intercomunicador pero no sabía qué hora era, tal vez el chico ya estaba dormido, es más, podía ser ya de día y era el propio Daiki el que lo estaba molestando de nuevo. Además, de no ser así sería tonto delatarse a sí mismo si en verdad había alguien.

Siguió avanzando lentamente mientras escuchaba que algo se mecía tras él y de un rápido movimiento elevó el bastón con fuerza en la dirección en la percibía el sonido con la firme intención de golpear a quien estuviera allí, pero éste simplemente dio de lleno contra la pared.

Taiga tanteó un poco más hacia el frente pero no había nadie, incluso el sonido se había ido. Se recargó en la puerta del baño con el corazón agitado, diciéndose que era sólo su imaginación y tras calmarse un poco entró al aseo.

Cuando iba de regreso sintió algo bajo su pie, algo demasiado suave y se inclinó para tomarlo. Al simple tacto podía decir que era algodón o una pluma pero no podía asegurarlo, así que al llegar a su cama la colocó en uno de los cajones de su buró.

El resto de la noche no pudo dormir.

.

. »« .

.

—¿En qué punto de la noche te convertiste en un panda? —le dijo Daiki al quitarle las vendas, notando así las profundas ojeras del pelirrojo.

—Fue una noche terrible. No estoy para bromas —anunció Taiga con molestia.

—¿Pasó algo? —cuestionó intentando ocultar su preocupación—. ¿Te sentiste mal?

Los dedos de Daiki se posaron en la hinchada frente de Taiga con delicadeza, cerciorándose de que estuviera bien. El pelirrojo sintió su cara arder y giró el rostro, sacándole una divertida risa a Daiki.

—Estoy bien, sólo fue una mala noche —aclaró Taiga tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Daiki guardó silencio aunque no separó su mano del rostro del pelirrojo, al contrario, deslizó el dorso sobre la mejilla derecha de éste—. No me acostumbro a vivir a oscuras —admitió después de un rato y sin mencionar el incidente que llevaba días molestándolo pero todo su desconcierto se veía opacado frente a la cálida caricia del chico.

—¿Cuántas veces debo repetirte que es temporal? —le regañó Daiki arreglando los vendajes con cuidado—. Vístete. Debemos ir por hamburguesas.

Taiga guardó silencio y asintió mientras Aomine salía para permitirle desvestirse. Cuando salió, su cuidador simplemente le ayudó a atarse las agujetas y a acomodar el cuello de la camisa polo que usaba.

—Te traeré una gorra o pensarán que estás convirtiéndote en _Mojo Jojo_ —dijo Daiki divertido, tocando con suavidad su frente inflada y vendada mientras el pelirrojo se sentía estúpido al sonrojarse por aquellos detalles insignificantes que eran parte del trabajo de Daiki.

En el transcurso de su departamento al establecimiento Daiki aprovechó cada instante para darle consejos por si necesitaba salir de emergencia, enseñándole a cruzar calles y a detectar las vías por las que podía avanzar con mayor facilidad.

Taiga, por su parte, se sentía más que bien en compañía de su cuidador. Él no lo hacía sentir inútil de ninguna manera y el _bullying_ de por medio jamás era referente a su ceguera temporal, a su torpeza sí pero nada que lo hiciera sentirse atacado, menospreciado u ofendido.

Asimismo, descubrió que Daiki era un glotón igual o más voraz que él y lo que comenzó como una necesidad básica del organismo desembocó en una bestial competencia por ver quién podía ingerir la mayor cantidad de hamburguesas, evento que terminó en empate. Pero ninguno estaba conforme con el resultado, así que Daiki insistió en ir a otro sitio para determinar al ganador y de paso digerir más rápido la comida.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Taiga cansado de caminar e incómodo al escuchar tantos autos y voces gritando. Debían estar en un lugar demasiado concurrido y aquello no le agradaba, al menos no en esos momentos.

—En las canchas —contestó Daiki tomándolo del brazo para guiarlo hacia la canasta—. Jugaremos para desempatar. Te gusta el baloncesto ¿no?

—¡Idiota! Claro que me gusta —exclamó Taiga, como si la pregunta lo ofendiera—. Pero eres doblemente idiota si crees que puedo jugar en estas condiciones.

—Claro que puedes —replicó Daiki comenzando a botar el balón—. Será un simple partido amistoso.

—¿No se supone que al ser mi cuidador debes asegurarte de que no haga algo que dañe más mi ya dañada vista?

—Hasta donde sé, está prohibido darle cabezazos al balón así que no veo mayor problema, pero si no quieres entonces regresemos a tu casa y muramos de aburrimiento. —Daiki dejó ir la frase como si nada, sabiendo de antemano cuál sería la respuesta de Taiga.

—Si algo pasa... —amenazó el pelirrojo poniéndose en posición de juego.

—Sí, sí, yo tomaré la responsabilidad —se adelantó Daiki con burla—. Ahora sólo déjate llevar por el sonido del balón. —Y tras eso comenzó a botarlo.

Taiga pensó que aquello era una tontería, quizá la más grande de su vida, sin embargo ahí estaba, escuchando el balón botando de un lado a otro y tras unos segundos se acopló al ritmo que marcaban los rebotes. Era como una melodía, de hecho, todo a su alrededor era una melodía que le indicaba el compás a seguir y los movimientos a realizar. Y lo hizo. Sus piernas se movieron solas y sus brazos reaccionaron como antaño gestando de forma inesperada y casi automática una jugada en la que terminó robándole el balón a Daiki y pasándolo de largo a toda velocidad. Si estaban a media cancha no había pierde, había recorrido esa distancia cientos de veces, la conocía a la perfección y no iba a fallar el tiro. Se preparó para el salto pero escuchó los pasos de Daiki acercándose a una velocidad increíble para después saltar a la par con él.

El pelirrojo sonrió satisfecho a pesar de saber que su cuidador le había quitado el balón en el aire pues al menos éste no estaba dejándolo ganar. Al parecer Daiki estaba jugando normalmente y el hecho de que no lo subestimara aumentaba su confianza en sí mismo.

Pero las cosas no serían tan sencillas. Kagami saltó de nuevo al escuchar el balón siendo lanzado y supo la dirección de éste al sentir la brisa de la trayectoria, no obstante, aunque sus dedos lo rozaron no logró a detenerlo y sólo percibió el ruido del balón rozando contra el aro y luego el rebote en el piso. Daiki había encestado.

Taiga frunció el ceño pero en realidad estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, pues no cualquiera podría hacer algo así en su condición. Daiki se acercó a él con una sonrisa y le acomodó la gorra para evitar que se cayera, revolviendo de paso el cabello carmesí en un gesto suave. Ese era el otro lado de la historia, esa que salía ligeramente de las acciones meramente profesionales entre cuidador/paciente y que se veían reflejadas en los roces cada vez más frecuentes y prolongados.

Durante y después del juego estuvieron presentes los instantes en que la cercanía era demasiado íntima pero ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de poner distancia. E igualmente estaban esos momentos en los que sus manos se tocaban más de la cuenta o en los que Daiki lo tomaba de la cintura para evitar que chocara.

El pelirrojo sabía que su cara debía hacer juego con su cabello pero si a Daiki no le molestaba a él tampoco, así que el camino de regreso a casa no estuvo lleno sólo de burlas inofensivas, sino también de sonrisas bobas y manos entrelazadas.

—Tu frente se ve mucho mejor —anunció Daiki, acercándose para ver mejor sus venas justo antes de marcharse pues ya había anochecido. Pero en aquel gesto sus alientos se combinaron y ninguno quería alejarse, sin embargo, acercarse más era un paso arriesgado.

Kagami sintió la mano de Daiki acariciando su rostro una vez más y él se animó a hacer lo mismo. Nunca antes se había preguntado cómo era su cuidador físicamente y de pronto la curiosidad lo invadió.

Los dedos de Taiga delinearon el pómulo derecho de Daiki, su forma angulosa y masculina era innegable. Su piel era suave y lisa, perfecta. De pronto una mano no bastó y subió la otra para acariciar su cabello: era sedoso y medianamente corto, fino. Tocó su frente bajando con suavidad hasta sus parpados, obligando a Daiki a cerrarlos y Taiga se preguntó de qué color serían.

Inconscientemente acercó más su rostro y su nariz chocó con la afilada nariz ajena mientras sus curiosos dedos palpaban aún las mejillas de Daiki, siendo su pulgar el que se atrevió a deslizarse al sur para conocer la textura de sus labios.

Daiki se dejó hacer en silencio. Negar que aquello le gustaba sería tonto de su parte. Sus propias manos habían tomado rumbo también, asentándose en la cintura del pelirrojo. La cercanía era abrumadora pero también agradable, tal vez demasiado.

—Quédate —susurró Taiga sin pensar, avergonzándose inmediatamente después de que las palabras abandonaron sus labios, pero no iba a retractarse.

Aomine sonrió y Taiga lo supo debido a que sus dedos seguían acariciando esos tersos labios.

—¿No va a resultarte incómodo? —inquirió Daiki ladeando el rostro para hablarle al oído, provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Kagami negó con la cabeza—. Porque no dormiré en un sofá —le anunció juguetón.

Taiga golpeó su brazo sin mucha fuerza como reclamo pero no dejaba de sentir su rostro arder ya que la idea de dormir a su lado le resultaba más que atractiva.

Lo escuchó quitándose el pantalón y los zapatos, pero no se quejó cuando lo sintió acomodándose a su lado y cubrirse con las mismas mantas, al contrario, aún con la vergüenza bullendo en sus venas se acomodó contra su pecho.

—¿Por qué sigues con la chamarra puesta? —preguntó Taiga curioso al sentir la voluminosa prenda.

—Siempre me da frío —contestó escuetamente. No obstante, después de unos minutos terminó por bajar el cierre de la prenda para que no incomodar al pelirrojo y lo atrajo hacia su pecho mientras hundía el rostro en el cuello ajeno.

Kagami se mordió los labios para no jadear cuando el aliento de Daiki hacia contacto con piel y lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a la cintura de Aomine para contenerse. Aquella situación era una invitación a la provocación pero la atmosfera que habían creado era tan cálida y suave que ninguno quiso ir más allá.

Esa noche y por primera vez desde que había salido del hospital Taiga durmió profundamente, sin ruidos extraños ni paranoias.

.

. »« .

.

El sonido de su móvil lo despertó pero al sentir los brazos cálidos y firmes que lo rodeaban olvidó la absurda idea de levantarse a contestar. Después escuchó la apacible respiración de Daiki anunciándole que continuaba dormido y la curiosidad se hizo presente de nuevo.

La imagen mental que tenía del rostro de Aomine comenzaba a cobrar forma gracias a sus expedicionarios dedos pero ahora que tenía a su alcance el pecho ajeno no pudo evitar acariciarlo por sobre la tela de la playera. Hizo a un lado también los bordes de la chamarra que todavía llevaba puesta y se sintió como todo un pervertido al notar que su propio cuerpo reaccionaba ante lo que estaba haciendo.

Las yemas de sus dígitos delinearon los pectorales marcados de Daiki, dibujando formas amorfas y caminos descendentes. Se sentía tan cálido y firme que deseó que la tela no le impidiera tocarlo directamente.

—¿Te diviertes? —La voz de Daiki tan cerca de su oído lo tomó desprevenido y de pronto comenzó a sudar frío, eso quería decir que…

—¿Ha-hace cuánto estás despierto? —preguntó Taiga intentando alejarse pero Daiki lo apresó entre su cuerpo y el colchón, quedando sobre él mientras acariciaba el cuello del pelirrojo con la punta de su nariz.

—Desde que comenzó a sonar tu molesto celular —reconoció divertido, sabiendo lo avergonzado que debía estar Kagami.

Taiga jadeó al sentir las manos de Daiki acariciando sus costados y sus labios explorando su clavícula. Se sentía tan bien que ladeó la cabeza para darle más acceso. Le resultaba un misterio la forma en la que accedía a hacer eso con un extraño pero de alguna manera sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida.

Sus manos, hasta ahora quietas, volvieron a sentirse ansiosas por tocar a Daiki y esta vez sí se dieron el gusto de subirle la playera para poder acariciar su piel. Aquel gesto fue recompensado con un sensual mordisco para luego acercar peligrosamente sus labios a los suyos. Era un roce superficial pero la cercanía estaba elevando su temperatura.

Los labios de Daiki se movían sobre los suyos apenas tocándolos, jadeando sobre ellos y excitando a Taiga, quien en un impulso por más de aquel delicioso placer comenzó a frotar su pelvis contra la de Daiki.

Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar y Taiga dio un respingo cuando aquel rostro comenzó un descenso por su pecho, dejando húmedos besos en su recorrido hasta perderse en la entrepierna del pelirrojo.

—¡Aomine! —gimió Taiga extasiado y nervioso. Su condición le impedía saber o anticipar los movimientos y acciones de Daiki y aquello lo excitaba a niveles no conocidos—. ¡Mn! —jadeó al sentir el aliento ajeno rozándole la piel y una lengua contorneando sus muslos internos sin tocar su necesitada erección—. Aomine, hazlo ya —le exigió al sentirse enloquecer.

—Qué desesperado —se burló, pasando su lengua por el húmedo pene frente a él—. Te ves delicioso, Kagami —le susurró maravillado con la vista.

—C-cállate —le exigió Taiga sonrojado—. También quiero verte…

—Pero puedes sentirme —murmuró Daiki antes de tomar entre sus labios el duro pene de Taiga y comenzar a succionarlo con fuerza.

— _¡Oh, fuck! —_ Taiga echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo a detalle cada movimiento de Daiki. Sus sentidos estaban concentrados en aquella diestra lengua que subía y bajaba a lo largo y ancho de su caliente erección.

Abrió más las piernas deseando más y gimió con fuerza al notar los labios ajenos presionando en un intento de mordida sus testículos. Se sentía tan bien que quería gritar de placer.

Llevó ambas manos hasta el cabello de su cuidador y marcó él mismo el ritmo, sintiendo la presión en su bajo vientre y las pulsaciones de su miembro por liberarse. Y cuando sintió el éxtasis llegando se irguió sobre la cama mientras un sonoro gemido inundaba la habitación de igual forma que su esencia inundaba la boca de Daiki e inconscientemente posó sus manos en la espalda ajena.

Justo en ese instante el teléfono volvió a sonar y Daiki se alejó de golpe, tan rápido que casi cae de la cama, como si la llamada fuera urgente o el contacto de Taiga lo quemara.

El pelirrojo no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba en blanco.

El teléfono seguía sonando y pronto escuchó los pasos de Daiki alejándose para después regresar con el molesto aparato en manos y entregárselo. Taiga contestó sin ganas y la voz de Kuroko resonó al otro lado de la línea y pese a su normal falta de demostraciones sentimentales, el chico sonaba sinceramente preocupado, ofreciéndose a visitarlo y ayudarle el resto del día. Taiga aceptó aunque una parte de él se negaba a separarse de Daiki.

La conversación duró poco y para cuando cortó la llamada se dio cuenta de que el ambiente se había cortado también. Sabía que Daiki estaba en la habitación, _lo sentía_ de alguna extraña manera, pero también sentía la tensión que comenzaba a instalarse entre ellos.

—¿Aomine? —lo llamó Taiga aun sabiendo que estaba allí.

—Debo irme —contestó Daiki después de unos momentos.

—Kuroko tardará en llegar, podemos desayunar y… —comenzó su propuesta acercándose a él pero no alcanzó a terminarla.

—Kagami, esto fue un error. —El pelirrojo se quedó estático. ¿Un error?—. Soy solamente quien cuida de ti. No podemos hacer esto. —Taiga quiso replicar pero Daiki habló de nuevo—. Pediré que te asignen a alguien más. Lo siento.

No hubo tiempo para decir algo, Taiga escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y cerrarse, proceso que se repitió con la de la entrada. Daiki se había ido.

.

. »« .

.

Ir al hospital había sido una decepción casi completa.

El médico lo había revisado, y en cuando comenzó a remover las vendas, Kagami comenzó a sentir un poco de luz iluminando su entorno. No veía más que sombras difusas pero era mejor que la apabullante oscuridad en la que había estado atrapado. Hasta ahí todo iba bien. Luego decidió preguntar por Aomine.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó el médico mientras escribía unas cosas en el expediente.

—Aomine Daiki, el cuidador que me fue asignado —aclaró Taiga.

—Kagami, tú no tenías a ningún cuidador asignado. Tu hermana, la chica de cabello rosa, dijo que se haría cargo de ti.

El pelirrojo sintió que se mareaba por tanta información no procesada llegando a su cabeza.

—No tengo hermanos —declaró Taiga con seriedad—. Soy hijo único y no conozco a nadie de cabello rosa.

—No bromees conmigo, jovencito —reprendió el médico—. Ella y un amigo tuyo, el joven fornido de tez morena, fueron quienes vinieron por ti el día que te dimos de alta.

—¡No estoy bromeando! —le aseguró Taiga—. Además, usted no estaba aquí ese día, la enfermera dijo que había salido de vacaciones. —Entonces Taiga cayó en la cuenta de que la chica le había dicho que el médico estaría fuera una semana y apenas iban cuatro días.

La preocupación comenzó a apoderarse de él.

—Chico, yo no tengo vacaciones. ¿Quién era esa enfermera que dices? ¿Dijo su nombre? —cuestionó el médico también preocupado.

—Momoi Satsuki —respondió Taiga.

—Nadie con ese nombre labora en este hospital —declaró el médico—. Pero me suena ligeramente familiar. —El hombre guardó silencio mientras intentaba recordar de quién había escuchado ese nombre—. ¡Ella firmó tu registro de salida!

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras los cabos se ataban solos. La única pregunta era por qué. ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias sólo para que Daiki cuidara de él? ¡No tenía sentido! A menos que Daiki hubiera saqueado su casa, aunque no parecía ser el caso ya que Kuroko no había notado nada extraño cuando fue a recogerlo.

Nuevamente la incertidumbre se apoderó de él. ¿Quién era Aomine Daiki en realidad? ¿Qué quería? No obstante, lo que más le causaba angustia y sentimientos encontrados era que lo quería de vuelta.

.

. »« .

.

Dio un último mordisco a la hamburguesa que tenía en manos, era la doceava y aún se sentía con apetito. No llevaba ni dos días en el trabajo y ya sentía que no podía más entre eso y la universidad, así que su combustible era la comida. Miró la bolsa en la que llevaba las hamburguesas y con tristeza notó que ya no quedaban más. Suspiró cansado cerrando los ojos, y, en esa oscuridad, irremediablemente los recuerdos de sus días en penumbras regresaron a él, días que había compartido con Daiki.

Habían pasado ya dos meses aproximadamente desde su accidente, su vista estaba bien y no quedaba en su cuerpo rasguño alguno, sin embargo, lo lastimado era su corazón. No había sabido nada de Daiki desde aquella despedida. El médico le había sugerido levantar una demanda pero no lo hizo, sin mencionar que no había registros bajo los nombres de «Aomine Daiki» y «Momoi Satsuki». Tampoco aparecían en los videos de vigilancia, era como si no existieran.

Pero más que preocupación o miedo, Taiga se sentía abandonado y era en momentos como ese en los que el recuerdo de Daiki presionaba su pecho, aferrándose a cada fibra de su ser a pesar de que su cerebro le decía que aquello tenía más tintes de sueño que de realidad.

Y es que por donde lo mirara, la situación le seguía pareciendo extraña y hasta peligrosa, pero también estaba el elemento _estúpido_ , pues habían sido sólo cuatro días juntos y Taiga lo extrañaba más de lo que debería. Ansiaba tocarlo de nuevo, besar una vez más sus labios y sentirse seguro entre sus brazos, pero sobre todo, quería _verlo_.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro e inesperadamente escuchó unos levísimos ruidos en el pasillo. Eran las mismas pausadas respiraciones de siempre y el mismo sonido de tela meciéndose. Y lo que sea que emitiera esos sonidos estaba cerca, después de unos minutos inclusive podría jurar que se hallaba frente a él.

Aun así su corazón se detuvo cuando sintió una cálida respiración cerca rozando su rostro.

—No abras los ojos —le susurró la conocida voz de Daiki al oído.

Taiga hizo un esfuerzo inmenso por contener todos los impulsos y emociones que esa visita le provocaba. Su corazón se aceleró e instintivamente llevó sus manos al rostro contrario, tocándolo, _reconociéndolo_. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle y que reclamarle, pero más allá de eso, tenía algo que confesarle.

—¿Quién eres? —Taiga elevó el rostro dispuesto a mirar a su interlocutor pero éste fue más rápido y le cubrió los ojos con las manos.

—No los abras todavía —le repitió Daiki—, y prometo contarte todo.

Kagami asintió y notó la suave manera en que las manos de Daiki se apartaron de sus parpados para acariciar sus mejillas, y, de forma repentina, unos labios besaron los suyos. Taiga sabía que aquello podía ser peligroso, estaba confiando en un desconocido, uno que le había mentido ¡Y quiso quejarse y maldecirlo! Pero lo único que realmente hizo fue corresponder al suave beso que Daiki le ofrecía mientras la sensación de confort volvía a rodearlo.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —Fue la primera cosa que salió de sus labios en cuanto éstos dejaron de sentir el exquisito sabor de sus homólogos.

—Tenía que hacerlo —aceptó Daiki, recargando su frente en la del pelirrojo—. Mi deber era cuidar de ti no relacionarme sentimentalmente contigo.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —gruñó molesto Taiga, alejándose y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no abrir los ojos. ¡Ni siquiera entendía por qué obedecía aquella tonta petición! Pero aun así lo hizo—. ¡No trabajas para el hospital y no eres voluntario! ¿¡Por qué me mentiste!?

—No lo hice —contestó sereno—. Jamás dije que trabajaba para el hospital, tú asumiste que así era —dijo altanero—. Sea como sea mi labor era la misma: cuidarte. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

—¿Tienes idea de lo enfermo que eso suena? —Taiga se debatía entre creerle o comenzar a asustarse, aunque se sentía incapaz de poder temer a Daiki.

Aomine rio ante el comentario

—Toda persona tiene a alguien como yo para cuidarlo —le aseguró rozando sus labios, ansioso y asustado ante la propuesta que estaba a punto de hacerle al pelirrojo—. Pero quizá lo entiendas mejor si abres los ojos.

No, definitivamente Daiki no se sentía preparado para el casi seguro rechazo de Taiga, así que antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera procesar su sugerencia lo besó, descargando en ese gesto todos los sentimientos que ese chico le provocaba. Después de todo, ese beso podía ser el último.

Taiga separó los labios e inclinó el rostro a un costado para darle espacio a Daiki, deseoso por sentir su lengua enredándose con la contraria. Él no solía ser así de ansioso, en realidad un cierto toque de timidez era lo que caracterizaba su actitud frente a situaciones de esa índole. No obstante, con Daiki sentía la confianza y el deseo necesario como para ser él quien profundizara el beso. Era ilógico pero no podía evitarlo.

Sus manos se aferraron primero a los hombros de Daiki, sorprendiéndose al notar que no llevaba camisa, era su tersa piel lo que estaba tocando y aunque deseó abrir los ojos y preguntar mil cosas, se limitó a besarlo con más ímpetu y a recorrer su espalda a placer. Sintió a Daiki tensarse pero éste no lo detuvo ni se separó de él y justo en ese instante Taiga volvió a sentir las mismas formas abultadas y suaves de la primera vez. Definitivamente eso no era ni piel ni tela, mucho menos una mochila. Comenzó a recorrerlas y aunque en el fondo sabía ya lo que eran su mente racional le impedía terminar de creerlo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente mientras Daiki se separaba de sus labios para darle espacio.

Lo primero que su mirada carmesí contempló fue el cielo; un cielo tan azul e intenso que le pareció que podía perderse en él, tan perfecto y lleno de promesas, promesas de amor.

—Siempre quise saber de qué color eran —admitió Taiga aún perdido en la mirada azul cobalto de Daiki—. Es como ver el cielo nocturno.

Taiga sonrió tontamente pero encantado, elevando sus manos para tocar el rostro moreno de aquel atractivo ser que le sonreía de forma ladina y con una ceja enarcada.

Los finos labios de Daiki se curvaron en una sonrisa sin cortar el contacto visual.

Después, cuando Taiga pudo salir ligeramente del embrujo de aquellos ojos, fijó su vista en la piel morena y tersa de Daiki, sus labios que invitaban a ser probados, su cabello tan azul como sus impactantes orbes. Ese chico definitivamente era como un cielo nocturno y como en todo cielo, las nubes blancas y esponjosas también estaban presentes; por detrás de la cabeza del moreno se alzaban un par de firmes e imponentes alas blancas, aunque no estaba seguro de su tamaño pues estaban plegadas.

Daiki, como si hubiera entendido los pensamientos del pelirrojo, extendió ambas alas a sus costados mostrándolas en todo su esplendor. Aquel par de extremidades eran su adoración, su orgullo. Sin embargo, estaba temeroso de que en cualquier momento Taiga lo mirara asustado o asqueado.

—Este es el momento en el que entras en pánico —comentó Daiki inseguro, pero como única respuesta obtuvo un golpe suave en el hombro, así como un beso lento y profundo por parte del pelirrojo, tomándolo con ello por sorpresa.

—¿Sólo porque tienes alas? —cuestionó Taiga al separarse—. Eso es lo más normal en ti —añadió divertido. Daiki enarcó una ceja; Kagami estaba tomando demasiado bien la noticia. ¿Dónde estaba la sorpresa o el miedo? Taiga entendió la mirada extrañada y procedió a explicar—. Todo este tiempo estuve desconfiando de ti, temiendo que fueras una especie de ladrón o incluso un ser sobrenatural maligno. —Daiki lo observó casi con indignación—. ¿Qué? Es tu culpa por desaparecer así —le recriminó—. Pero que seas un… ¿ángel? Es lo menos grave que cruzó por mi mente ¡Aunque eso no justifica que te fueras así, idiota!

El moreno le sonrió enternecido, pues a pesar del regañó y molestia en las palabras de Taiga, éste continuaba acariciando sus alas con suavidad y admiración.

—Relacionarme de esa manera contigo no es tan fácil como piensas, Bakagami —le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Hay reglas. Mi deber siempre ha sido cuidar de ti no…

—Espera, ¿por qué no dejas de repetir « _siempre_ »? ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

Daiki le sonrió con desdén.

—Te lo dije en el hospital ¿no? _Desde siempre_ —Kagami boqueó en busca de algo que decir pero no encontró las palabras—. He estado a tu lado desde que eras un mocoso babeante —le dijo divertido.

—¡Cada vez lo haces sonar más enfermo!

—¿¡Y cómo iba a saber yo que el mocoso babeante se convertiría en el hombre que eres?! —Taiga enrojeció hasta las orejas haciendo reír a Daiki—. Desde que naciste me asignaron a ti. Te he visto crecer y madurar incluso más de cerca que tus padres.

—¡Deja de decir cosas así de vergonzosas! Suenas como un acosador. Un _pedófilo_ acosador. —le reprochó, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Sin embargo, ahora la familiaridad y el ambiente de confianza cobraban sentido. Esa presencia que sentía desde que tenía memoria era real.

—¡C-claro que no! ¡Se suponía que jamás sabrías de mi existencia! —se defendió Daiki—. Pero el accidente lo cambió todo. Cuando entré a tu habitación notaste mi presencia de inmediato y supe que la única forma de seguir mi trabajo sin problemas era admitir que estaba allí; sería el cuidador que creías que era y cuando recuperaras la vista me iría. Todo regresaría a la normalidad… Pero no fue así. Fingir no era tan fácil y estar aquí de noche era más que un reto. ¡Casi me arrancas un ala con el bastón, imbécil!

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Entonces todo este tiempo has sido tú quien ha estado asustándome por las noches? ¡Estúpido, Ahomine! ¡Pensé que estaba volviéndome loco!

—¡Ey, no era a propósito! —rebatió Daiki—. Siempre traté de ser sigiloso —le aseguró mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. No es mi culpa que tu oído se desarrollara tanto a falta de la vista.

—¿Que no es tu…? —Taiga lo miró incrédulo—. ¡Claro que sí! Para empezar, ¿dónde estabas cuando aquel idiota me arrolló?

El pelirrojo comprendió que había ido muy lejos cuando la cara de molestia fingida de Daiki se diluyó y terminó girando el rostro.

—No puedo cambiar el destino aunque no esté de acuerdo con él —le explicó todavía sin mirarlo.

—Dijiste que me darías respuestas.

—Bakagami, hay cosas de las que no puedo hablar —dijo molesto—. Pero eso no importa ahora. Ya he tomado una decisión —anunció mientras acercaba el cuerpo de Taiga hacia el suyo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y alas como un capullo protector.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó el pelirrojo, intentando leer lo que las pupilas marinas ocultaban.

—Que tenerte tan cerca y tan lejos es una tortura. En estos dos meses y me di cuenta de que quiero hablarte y que me escuches, sentirte y que me sientas. Quiero protegerte pero ya no desde las sombras. —Sus labios se acercaron de nuevo pero antes de afianzar el beso, Daiki volvió hablar—. Me niego estar en un cielo en el que no estés tú.

Kagami lo miró sorprendido, aunque sin comprender del todo la situación. Pero si aquello significaba que Daiki iba a quedarse a su lado no importaba más.

.

 _"Ahora que te he encontrado, quédate y déjame amarte."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Espero que este pequeño relato haya sido de su agrado. N_ _uevamente ¡Lamento mucho, mucho la demora! Y por ello les digo que mi redención por la tardanza no ha terminado así que espérenla (?) xD_

 _Besos y abrazos tan suaves y puros como plumas blancas~_


	2. Capítulo Extra

_¡Hola, hola!_

 _Hoy Sya está doblemente emocionada. Primero porque les traigo un cap extra de esta historia. (Les dije que esperaran la sorpresa ¿nop?); Y segundo porque ¡HOY ES EL CONCIERTO DE VAMPS EN MÉXICO! Veré a Hyde -amor de mi vida- Takarai y eso me pone eufórica :3 así que si alguien más va a ir ¡Nos vemos allá!_

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo Extra**

. »« .

.

 _"_ _Nuestros sentidos se entrelazan y veo mi vida desvanecerse en tus ojos."_

 _._

 _Zero_ de **VAMPS**

.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Daiki molesto, sintiendo el molesto sudor bajando por su frente. Taiga no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada—. ¡Deja de reírte y vámonos ya, Bakagami! —le reprendió mientras se alejaba de la barda en la que estaba recargado y comenzaba a avanzar.

El pelirrojo no paró de reír pero si apresuró un poco el paso para alcanzar a su enojado novio aunque no lo alcanzó hasta llegar a la parada del bus.

—Para ser una sorpresa no te ves muy seguro de querer ir —comentó Taiga al ver la molestia e incomodidad dibujadas en el semblante moreno.

Daiki le había dicho que ese día lo esperaría al salir del trabajo y que tenía una sorpresa para él. La idea realmente le encantaba, sin embargo, también era obvio lo mucho que incomodaba al moreno tener que ocultar sus alas. De hecho, justo en ese instante, estando a casi 37 grados, Daiki debía llevar una larga y gruesa gabardina que las camuflara.

—¿Y cómo te fue? —cuestionó Daiki mirando por la ventanilla.

—Bien. Hoy Sakurai parecía más adaptado a su situación —comentó tranquilamente, recordando lo difícil que era adaptarse a la oscuridad y lo terrible que debía ser permanecer así por siempre.

—No pensé que tomaras el rol de cuidador —dijo Daiki mirándolo de nuevo. Quería decirle que estaba orgulloso de él pero su ego de macho se lo impedía, por ello simplemente le sonrió de esa forma sarcástica en que solía hacerlo.

—Me gusta ayudarlos a adaptarse. Es reconfortante tanto para ellos como para mí —reconoció Taiga—. Sé que me habría hundido en la depresión de no haber tenido a alguien que me guiara —admitió sonrojándose de inmediato—. Sin el apoyo adecuado, la sensación de ser relegado e inútil es peor que la ceguera misma.

Daiki sonrió; a final de cuentas la voluntad de Taiga había librado las pruebas del destino, y éste, según su experiencia, siempre consigue lo que quiere y en este caso, el rumbo que había deparado para Taiga había resultado más benéfico de lo esperado.

Su mirada cobalto volvió a posarse en el paisaje pero su mano se acercó a tomar la de Kagami en un gesto que podría pasar como accidental de no ser porque entrelazó sus dedos.

Para cuando llegaron a la playa, el Sol ya estaba poniéndose y después de devorar mariscos como náufragos recién rescatados comenzaron a caminar por la orilla hasta que la noche los sorprendió y la gente comenzó a retirarse.

—…y el cabello y las alas de Satsuki permanecieron naranjas por un mes —dijo Daiki entre carcajadas—. Si hubieras visto el alboroto que armó ¡Incluso se negaba a volar! Y si algo compartimos esa molesta chica y yo es justamente la pasión por el vuelo.

Kagami rio con fuerza también, pero su risa se apagó poco a poco.

—¿No lo extrañas? —preguntó Taiga inseguro.

—¿Qué?

—Estar con tus amigos…, volar.

—Después de tantos siglos, un descanso de esos idiotas es la gloria —le aseguró Daiki con su despreocupado tono de broma. Luego se dio cuenta de que nadie más estaba en esa zona de la playa y comenzó a quitarse tanto la gabardina como la camisa, dejando libres el par de suaves extremidades que poseía.

—¿¡Q-qué haces, idiota!? —cuestionó Taiga cohibido y sorprendido por la inesperada acción —. ¿¡Por qué te desvistes!? —dijo, recogiendo las prendas que el otro tiraba en la arena.

Daiki le dedicó una intensa mirada tan cargada de sentimientos que le quitó el habla. Sus ojos eran demasiado profundos y expresivos, llenos de pasión y confianza. Eran más que el cielo nocturno, más bien era como perderse en la infinidad y magnificencia del universo mismo.

Y así, perdido como estaba, no fue consciente del momento en el que los firmes brazos morenos habían aferrado su cintura ni cuándo los suyos se enredaron en su cuello por instinto. Sus labios se buscaron intuitivamente y para el instante en que la necesidad de aire se hizo presente Kagami tardó un momento en ser consciente de la situación.

—¿¡Pero qué…?! _¡Oh, my fucking God!_ —gritó alterado, haciendo reír a Daiki.

—¿Miedo a las alturas? —se burló el moreno cuando sintió a Taiga aferrarse a él con fuerza y mirar al suelo incrédulo.

—¡Idiota! ¡Deja de elevarte!

Pero Daiki, con las alas completamente abiertas y en movimiento, ascendía cada vez más entre carcajadas.

—No voy a dejarte caer —le aseguró—. Disfruta la vista.

Taiga se mordió los labios y aspiró profundo. Saberse lejos de una superficie sólida lo abrumaba y emocionaba a partes iguales; ¡Estaba flotando! ¡Volando! Se sentía extrañamente ligero y ajeno a la atracción de la gravedad aunque en realidad no era así.

El viento y el frío aumentaban conforme subían y apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos, de hecho, desde su posición sólo veía el par de alas blancas moviéndose con elegancia y fuerza. Eran realmente hermosas y por la sonrisa de Daiki, notó que volar definitivamente era lo más le gustaba.

Recargó la cabeza contra el hombro de Daiki, controlando su miedo y sustituyéndolo por la confianza que depositaba en ese irreverente ángel y sonrió al sentir la calidez que le brindaba el pecho moreno descubierto, así como la firmeza con la que sus manos le aferraban la cintura.

Miró hacia el cielo y extendió una mano cuando pasaron cerca de una nube. Ésta era sólo gas frío pero el simple hecho de poder tocarla y verla de cerca era ya demasiado maravilloso. Observó también las estrellas y aunque unos metros no cambiaban nada, para él, las estrellas estaban más cerca, más a su alcance.

—Mira el mar —le susurró Daiki al oído, logrando un estremecimiento de velado deseo en el pelirrojo, que tras unos segundos de duda miró hacia abajo.

Un jadeo escapó de su boca. Decir que estaba impresionado era nada comparado con lo que sentía al verse entre dos cielos: el impresionante firmamento y su reflejo en la masa de agua helada y en ese momento la Tierra tuvo dos Lunas y el doble de estrellas. Luego escuchó el parsimonioso ruido del oleaje tras el sonido de tela que producían las alas de Daiki al batirse contra el viento y la combinación de sonidos le pareció la melodía perfecta.

Observó las luces de la costa hacerse pequeñas y lejanas, tanto que asemejaban luciérnagas hasta que éstas se extinguieron. No sabía cuánto avanzaban o en qué dirección lo hacían, ni siquiera tenía idea del tiempo que trascurría, es más, para él, el mundo había dejado de moverse. Sólo estaban él y Daiki flotando en el confín del universo.

Sonrió inconscientemente y buscó de nuevo los labios ajenos sintiéndose pleno al hacer contacto.

Sus labios se separaron sólo cuando sintió en sus pies la movediza superficie de la arena. Taiga miró la costa a la que habían arribado, era bellísima. La arena era tan blanca y el mar tan azul, coronado con la Luna brillando intensamente sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Taiga embelesado.

—En una playa oculta de Yoronjima —le aclaró. Habían salido de la isla principal de Japón y ahora estaban en una considerablemente alejada—. Esta sección está inundada casi todo el año, pero la marea baja de esta época permite que podamos estar aquí.

Sus cuerpos seguían cerca debido a que Daiki no había soltado su agarre sobre la cintura ajena pese a que Taiga se había girado un poco para divisar mejor el insólito paisaje.

Sintió los labios de Daiki sobre su cuello, su legua juguetona y sus dientes marcándole la piel. Ladeó la cabeza para darle espacio mientras sentía la cara arder al tiempo que un jadeo salía de sus labios al sentir las manos frías de Daiki en su pecho, levantando de paso su playera.

—¿¡En qué momento me arrancaste una pluma!? —se quejó el moreno al sentir una atada al collar de Taiga, junto a su anillo.

—¡Tú la dejaste tirada en mi casa! —replicó.

Aquella pluma era la que había encontrado mientras aún estaba ciego. Cuando recuperó la vista la había sacado de su buró para saber qué era y sin razón aparente la conservó. Más tarde, cuando Daiki volvió, decidió llevarla consigo atándola al mismo collar en el que llevaba su anillo. Y aunque Daiki no le creyó ni una palabra sobre eso, aferrándose a que se la había arrancado, continuó con su línea de besos ascendentes desde la clavícula hasta la barbilla del pelirrojo.

Una de sus manos tomó uno de los pezones de Taiga, jalándolo y frotándolo entre sus dedos mientras la otra dibujaba círculos alrededor de su ombligo y jugaba con uno de sus dedos a simular penetraciones.

Aquellas sensuales caricias estaban nublando la mente de Taiga. Eran tan suaves pero a la vez tan excitantes que no podía evitar jadear y contener la respiración, más aún cuando los dígitos que se movían en su bajo abdomen comenzaron a descender hacia la erección que estaba formándose en sus pantalones hasta llegar a ella y apretarla con fuerza medida, arrancándole a Taiga el primer gemido de la noche.

Daiki siguió masajeándolo a un ritmo dispar hasta sentir cómo su mano se humedecía con el preseminal de Taiga, quien había recargado su cuerpo completamente sobre el suyo.

Con una sonrisa ladina, apretó la punta del ahora duro falo y dejó que sus dedos se mojaran más con la esencia del pelirrojo pero evitando que llegara al clímax, simplemente deseaba humedecerlos para luego dirigirlos a la entrada del pelirrojo. No obstante, antes de llegar a su meta se entretuvo acariciando con cierta rudeza los testículos sensibles de Taiga.

—¡Ah! ¡Esp…! —Pero toda frase e idea coherente desaparecieron de la mente del pelirrojo al notar un dedo travieso tanteando su entrada—. Ao-Aomine~

—Sólo relájate —le pidió el moreno adentrando sólo un poco su dedo en ese estrecho pasaje.

—Mm… se… siente extraño —murmuró Taiga con dificultad.

—Es porque no estamos en la posición adecuada —le susurró al oído, haciéndolo estremecer por el deseo que destilaba su voz. Y tras pasar suavemente su lengua por el lóbulo del pelirrojo se alejó de él.

Daiki acomodó sobre la arena blanca la gabardina que tantas molestias le había causado durante el día y, sentándose sobre ella, comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón para poder acariciar su propia erección sin dejar de mirar a Taiga. Era una invitación y el pelirrojo no iba a rechazarla. Llevaba tiempo deseando ese momento y no iba a arruinarlo.

De un movimiento que a Daiki le pareció demasiado varonil y sensual, Taiga se quitó la playera y comenzó a caminar hasta quedar frente al moreno. Éste le sonrió autosuficiente y terminó de bajarle el pantalón ya desabrochado, acercando con su mano libre el cuerpo bronceado de Taiga mientras su boca tomaba la palpitante erección que tenía enfrente.

Los labios de Daiki aprisionaban por completo el miembro ajeno ante la atenta y deseosa mirada escarlata. Daiki continuó masturbándose mientras su otra mano se deslizaba hasta los glúteos firmes del pelirrojo, acariciándolos y pasando distraídamente sus dedos por el estrecho pasaje.

—Deja de jugar —gruñó Kagami desesperado por correrse—. ¡A-ah! —gritó sin pudor alguno cuando el índice de Daiki lo penetró sin contemplaciones ni avisos.

Ardía. El contacto era por demás incómodo pero lo excitaba y después de un rato era él quien movía la cadera para sentir a plenitud ese dedo que jugaba en su interior.

Un segundo dedo ingresó y Taiga sintió la necesidad de aferrarse a algo para no terminar tan pronto, pero Daiki coordinó el ritmo de su boca con el de sus dígitos de manera enloquecedora y Kagami terminó vaciando su placer en los labios ajenos, gimiendo largo al ver al moreno tragar su semen.

—No quiero esperar más —dijo Daiki deteniendo su masturbación pero no así la dilatación del pelirrojo.

Taiga le sonrió satisfecho cuando el tercer dedo se hizo presente, rozando su próstata y haciéndolo gemir como nunca antes imaginó que pudiera llegar a hacerlo. No podía acallar sus jadeos y aunque se sentía avergonzado el placer le nublaba todo pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con maximizar las sensaciones.

—Te quiero dentro —musitó Taiga con un hilo de voz, haciendo reír a Daiki.

—Abre más las piernas —pidió antes de sacar sus dedos y jalarlo por la cintura hacia abajo, orillándolo a sentarse sobre su pene indiscutiblemente duro, frotándose descaradamente contra la dilatada entrada antes de comenzar a entrar.

Después de eso todo se volvió deseo y desenfreno. Sus pieles exigían más contacto. Daiki lo embestía con fuerza, llenándolo por completo y obligándolo a aferrarse a su cuello.

—¡A-ah! ¡Sí, así~! —gemía Taiga a viva voz mientras se impulsaba con las piernas para que acelerar el compás de sus movimientos.

Una embestida más profunda hizo al pelirrojo jadear, ansioso y necesitado de más mientras las alas de Daiki se comenzaban a moverse involuntariamente, como si volaran pero sin hacerlo.

El moreno se inclinó para devorar entre besos y mordidas el cuello ajeno pero cuando los brazos del pelirrojo se aferraron a su espalda Aomine se tensó de inmediato e intentó detenerse, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a evitar que tocaran sus alas y a ocultarlas. Sin embargo, Kagami se dejó caer con fuerza para embestirse a sí mismo y buscó de nuevo la sedosa textura de las blancas alas que se desplegaban ante sus ojos.

—No hagas eso —gimió Daiki, enloquecido de placer.

—Se siente bien —susurró Taiga, pasando sus dedos por las tersas extremidades. Tanteó también la conexión entre éstas y la piel de la espalda Daiki y éste gimió roncamente—. ¿Te excita que las toque? —cuestionó divertido, deleitándose con la expresión de gozo en el moreno rostro—. Porque a mi excita saber que están ahí —confesó sintiéndose extrañamente desinhibido—. Me pone duro tocarlas, verlas… ¡Ah!

Sus palabas sólo encendieron más a Daiki y de un ágil movimiento lo dejó bajó su cuerpo. Sus alas seguían moviéndose, imitando el ritmo de las embestidas y Taiga no dejó de tocarlas ni siquiera cuando eyaculó por segunda vez, dejando al moreno llenar su interior para luego juntar sus labios y perderse nuevamente entre las reminiscencias del orgasmo.

.

. »« .

.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo la brisa matinal en su rostro así como el cálido cuerpo de Daiki apresando el suyo. Sonrió satisfecho al recordar la noche anterior e instintivamente se apegó más a Daiki, aspirando su aroma y perdiéndose en él. Se abrazó a su espalda acariciándola cadenciosamente, riendo al escuchar los suaves gemidos del moreno ante su roce.

—¡¿Pero qué carajo!? —gritó Taiga y su voz así como el brusco movimiento al separase despertaron a Daiki.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó acelerado y preocupado sin saber qué había alterado tanto al pelirrojo.

—T-tu… tus… ¡Tus alas! —gritó de nuevo, obligando al moreno a girarse para poder verle mejor la espalda, comprobando con horror que las blancas extremidades ya no estaban ahí—. ¡No están! —reafirmó en pánico tocando su piel como si haciéndolo las alas fuesen a regresar—. ¿¡Por qué no están?!

Daiki se quitó al pelirrojo de encima y se rascó la cabeza.

—Las perdí —dijo como si nada.

—¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso, idiota?! ¡No puedes simplemente perderlas!

—Pero así fue —afirmó Daiki y Taiga abrió la boca ante la sorpresa, como si acabara de comprender el origen del mundo.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—Que ya no tengo permitido regresar de donde vine —dijo Daiki—. Todo tiene consecuencias. —Se recostó nuevamente sobre la gabardina colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza. Taiga lo miró aún boquiabierto—. Los ángeles no pueden tener sexo y los humanos no pueden tener alas. Así de simple.

Taiga se incorporó alterado, mirándolo molesto y preocupado, sintiendo los ojos escociéndole.

—P-pero… ¡Idiota, no tenías por qué hacerlo! Yo… —El pelirrojo se quedó sin habla; Daiki acababa de perder sus alas por haberlo hecho con él. No sería más un ángel, no volvería a volar a pesar de que amaba hacerlo y todo era su culpa.

—Quita esa cara. Esto es lo que yo quería —Daiki lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo con suavidad antes de hablar de nuevo—. Anoche fue mi último vuelo pero quería hacerlo contigo. Y fue incluso mejor de lo que imaginé, valió la pena —le aseguró mostrándole una de sus sonrisas ladinas tan características.

—¡No tenías que dejarlas! —gritó Taiga molesto—. Tú… ¡Tú amas volar! ¿Y qué pasará con Momoi y el resto de tus conocidos, y…?

—No había otra manera de quedarme —le respondió el moreno con una seriedad impropia en él—. Cuando me alejé de ti hace dos meses me debatía entre lo que tengo y lo que quiero. Necesitaba saber que no estaba tomando una decisión apresurada, pero al final siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: quiero estar a tu lado… Aunque básicamente siempre he estado a tu lado —reflexionó sarcástico.

Taiga sintió sus mejillas enrojeciéndose por el inmenso significado de aquellas palabras así como de las propias acciones de Daiki.

—No permitiré que te arrepientas de esta decisión, Ahomine. —Su tono era de amenaza pero era una promesa tanto para Daiki como para sí mismo—. Aunque jamás podré reemplazar lo que tenías —dijo refiriéndose a sus blancas y suaves extremidades.

—No, pero esto es aún mejor —dijo mirando descaradamente la entrepierna del pelirrojo—. Además, siempre quedan los recuerdos —comentó acariciando la pluma en el cuello de Taiga, pero éste seguía cabizbajo—. Idiota, sé que contigo aprenderé a volar sin alas —le aseguró tratando de animarlo, consiguiendo de paso que el pelirrojo se sonrojara—. Pero si fuera tú estaría más preocupado por cómo regresar.

Taiga se separó de él para mirarlo incrédulo ¡Vaya forma de arruinar el momento!

Entonces recordó que habían llegado volando y que no podrían regresar de la misma manera.

—¿¡Y qué se supone que haremos ahora!? —preguntó Taiga mientras se incorporaba de golpe.

—¿Tener sexo hasta que llegue el ferri?

Las carcajadas de Daiki resonaron por todo el lugar, acompañadas por las maldiciones del pelirrojo. Sólo quedaba esperar a que llegara el ferri de turistas a la isla.

.

 _"_ _Quiero ahogarme en tus cielos."_

.

* * *

 _Espero que se hayan entretenido un rato._

 _Sya los adora y manda miles de besos._


End file.
